The Call
by Jazmyn914
Summary: When Bella gets a call from her sister Rose in the middle of the night, it sets of the most life changing two weeks she has ever experienced. Will she be okay in the end or will she want things back the way they were? Canon Pairings, AH, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic... I hope you like it :)

I was running.

Running.

Running through the woods.

Scared.

Terrified is a better word.

I was running and terrified. Everything was so green and lush, but it looked so dark and scary at night. The thick forest of trees looked vaguely familiar, but I was lost.

Lost and terrified, running for my life knowing that at any moment I would fall on my face and it would catch me.

What can I do? Where can I go? And then I heard it again. It's howls were getting closer.

The Wolf. The huge, horse-sized wolf with thick russet colored fur that was currently standing on end. It was the predator and I had become the prey. Its mouth opened for it to growl, the last sound I would ever hear, but what I heard was shocking to say the least.

She got her own thing

That's why I love her

Miss independent

Won't you come and

The forest faded away, the wolf was gone, and I was back in my bed safe and sound. Comfortable and warm.

Spend a little time

She got her own thing

My phone was ringing. I knew by the ringtone who it was. It was my older sister.

Miss Independent

Ooh the way you Shine

"Hello, Rose are you okay?" I answered, still half sleep. I wondered what time it was, but couldn't see my clock from where I lay. It was still dark out.

"Bella, It's important, I need a favor" Rose choked out. I could hear the tears in her voice. That was enough to scare me awake. My sister Rosalie is the strongest, toughest, woman I know. It takes a hell of a lot to make her cry. The only time I can remember her crying since she was young was when our Grandma Swan died. Even then she was so much more composed than I had been. Suddenly, I was scared all over again.

"Rose, how are the kids? Is Emmett okay?" I asked, my voice full of worry. My own tears threatening to spill down my face at the thought of my family hurting. And if anything could make her cry, I bet it would be her family. Her husband, Emmett, and her kids were her life.

"The kids are fine, and Emmett" she sighed heavily. I wondered what was wrong with him and hoped he would be okay. "Em is fine physically, but he's hurting right now. His parents... they were in a car accident. It was bad. Em and I are gonna go catch a flight out to Tennessee so he can be there with his family, but the kids can't come. We're gonna be in the hospital and they have school and piano and karate... we gotta leave them here. Can you stay at our place with them until we come back? It might be a few weeks." Rose said in a voice so panic stricken that I almost did not believe that it was my sister.

"Sure Rose anything, just let me know if you guys need anything" I said while praying in my mind that they would be okay. Ever since Rose and Emmett have been together, Em has been like the big brother I always wanted. Losing his parents would just kill him. "When is your flight leaving?" I asked.

"The flight is at eight from Seattle, so hopefully about an hour. Can you be here that soon?" Her voice sounded stronger now that she knows she has help.

I sat up so that I could see the clock. It was just before 2 in the morning. Seattle is a four hour drive from the small town of forks where we live. If they left at three liked they plan to they get there at around seven. I sighed to myself knowing that I rally do need to be there in the next hour.

"Okay Rose, I'll see you soon. I need to just get some stuff and I will be right over."

"Thanks Bella, bye."

"Yeah, I'll see you. Bye."

I turned to look at the beautiful man on the other side of the bed for the first time this morning. Jacob Black. My oh-so-sexy boyfriend. He is a Native American of the Quileute Tribe. He lives down on the reservation in La Push, but most of the time he stays here in forks with me. Right now he was sleeping peacefully, body stretched out across the right side of my bed, laying on his side, feet hanging off the edge. His long silky dark hair covered the pillow just begging to be played with. His flawless russet skin glowing like the sun. Thats what he is. My own personal sun.

I didn't want to wake him up, but I needed to leave. He really needs his sleep right now. His boss Sam has been working him extra hard lately. Jake is the best mechanic at Sam's Garage where he works. Jake says Sam just wants to push him so he can be the best mechanic in all of Washington. I personally think Sam wants Jake to do all the work so he can spend all his time with his new girlfriend Emily. They're so lovey-dovey all the time. It makes me sick.

"JAKE" I shouted at him while shaking his muscular 6'7" frame. "JAKE WAKE UP" He is a very heavy sleeper. I took a few more minute of this to get him awake, barely awake, but awake.

"Bells, what time is it? Whats going on?" he asked groggily.

"Its about 2:15." I replied, "Emmett's parents were in an accident so he and Rose are flying to Tennessee in a little. I need to leave. I'm gonna be staying at their place to take care of Landon and Gianna. I'm leaving in a few minutes after I get some stuff together" I answered as I got off of the bed and pulled my suitcase out of the closet.

"Okay babe, don't forget your phone and I'll call you when I wake up again" he said as he was already falling back asleep. It still amazes me that he can fall asleep at will like that. It takes me forever to get to sleep.

It didn't take long for me to get everything together. I just threw some clothes and toiletries in my suitcase, grabbed my laptop bag, and my phone and it's charger. If I need anything else, I can just borrow it from Rose. I put my suitcase in the back of my truck and got in. I drove the short trip to my Sister's house still in my pajamas, intending to go back to sleep once they left.

So that's the first Chapter tell me what you think. Should I keep going? Try a new idea instead?

xoxo JazmyN oxox


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people... sorry about the wait for this chapter, I was rather angry so everytime I started writing, it had a negative edge. (like Bella running over Edward in her truck on her way over or running into a tree and sustaining fatal injuries that even the amazing doctor cullen can't help) So i figured it would be better to wait than to destroy my story that nobody is reading anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I do own an imagination that loves to screw with them**.

* * *

As I drove through the narrow streets of forks, I was struck by a thought. If Rose was that torn, What would Emmett be like? Poor Emmett. They were his parents after all. And he is so close to them. As an only child, there was never anyone keeping them from being so close, never anyone to take some of their attention from him.

They were always there for him. Every football game and wrestling match, they were there, his favorite cheerleaders. When he decided to open a gym, they were there, helping with paperwork and co-signing loans. When his gym wasn't doing too well, they were there, Their advice helped him be able to keep it open. They were there every step of the way with Rose, supporting him from the proposal, to the wedding, to Landon and Lianna's births. You name it, anything in his life, big or small, They were there for him. Poor Emmett, He still needed them, they had to be okay.

And then another thought struck me, this one WAY harder than the last. What if Emmett was crying?

I didn't want to, wouldn't, couldn't let the thought of my giant teddy bear of a brother-in- law with his eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down his face cross my mind again. I couldn't bear it. He was always so jovial, so happy, so playful, almost childlike.

I couldn't let the sad thoughts consume my mind. If I cry, there is no telling when I will stop. I tend to cry for hours when I start. Once I let the first drops out, its like a dam bursts, and try as I might, I can't stop until there are no tears left to cry. And tonight, I cannot cry. If the kids see me crying, or that I had been crying, everything will seem so much worse to them. I have to keep it together, if only for my niece and nephew.

By the time I had that thought, the short drive up to the McCarty residence was over. After parking on the street, I took a few deep breths to compose myself before getting out of the truck. I texted Rose as I walked up to the house.

_Hey Rosie_

_I'm outside, could you open the door?_

_- Bella_

Before I knew it , the door had opened to reveal my sister. She was definitely the pretty gorgeous long brown hair, a similar color to my own chocolate colored locks, was hanging down her back in perfect but natural looking curls. **(a/n Gasp... Rosalie with brown hair!!! I have my reasons, which you can read at the end of the chapter.) **At 5'10" with a body that most women would kill to have, despite having two kids, she could easily be a top model. On top of all that, she inherited her deep blue, almost violet colored, eyes from our mother, Renee. Right now those eyes were filled with sadness I haven't seen in them in a long time

"So..." I said as we walked into the house. we were almost halfway to the living room where I would be talking to Rose and Em before they left when I continued, "Ummm... before we go in, how is Emmett handling everything?"

I could tell she didn't know how to answer that one. She just smiled at me, a small sad smile and kept walking.

We entered the living room and I spotted my brother-in-law sitting on the couch . At 6'5" he easily towers over most people, but he was hunched over, as if trying to appear small, which isn't an easy feat, especially when you consider how muscular he is. His short, curly, almost black hair was a mess. Usually Rose is so particular about his hair being neat, but I could understand why she wasn't fussing ver it now. His hazel eyes were staring blindly at the TV. It was an infomercial. He must have been thinking hard because he hadn't heard us come in.

"Bella is here now" Rose had to say to get his attention.

"Belly Bear!" Emmett shouted while standing and running over, an enormous, fake smile that didn't reach his eyes was plastered to his face. He scooped me off the ground and into a tight hug. Usually, his smile is bigger, bringing out his dimples full force, and his hugs are so tight, you can't breathe. Em liked to pretend like everything was okay when things weren't going well, so I figured I would do just that, for him this time.

"Emmy Bear, put me down" I said with false enthusiasm and an equally false smile.

"Wow, Em we gotta get going" Rose said after a little while. We had sat down and discussed the kids schedules for a while but now they needed to go if they were going to catch the flight. It was a lot to try and take in at once. There was karate on Tuesdays, piano on Mondays and Fridays, soccer for Landon on Thursdays, and gymnastics for Lianna on Wednesdays. They also had school and went to the library almost every day. I was glad when they told me it was all written on the calendar and white board in the kitchen on the fridge.

Tomorrow, well, today is Sundays so the schedule is clear. we can do whatever we want. Maybe even go to the park if it doesn't rain. That was a long-shot, a day without rain here in forks. This part of Washington is under near constant cloud cover, Forks boasts about its title of rainiest place in America

Rosalie and Emmett said their goodbyes and I moved my precious new red truck into the newly empty space in the driveway. The ancient red truck I had before had finally gotten to the point where even Jake couldn't fix it. I was sad to have to get rid of it, so when I saw my new truck, I knew I had to get it. It looked like my old truck was its grandfather.

I grabbed my suitcase out the back and carefully and slowly so that I didn't fall, I brought it up to the guest room that I always use when I stay here. I took off my shoes and socks, deciding to unpack later. I climbed onto the big comfortable bed and fell asleep, hoping that the wolf wouldn't make another appearance.

**

* * *

**... Its my story? Okay so maybe I only had two reasons, but I think they're good ... I Umm yeah so three reason's 1) Charlie and Renee,who are her parents in my story, both have brown hair 2) Nikki Reed, who plays Rosalie in the movies, looks better with brown hair 3) ummSo... Rose's hair...

**What do you think of chapter 2? Hit or miss? Should I keep writing? Is anyone even reading? **

**xoxo JazmyN oxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo... yeah umm... you don't really care why I haven't updated in so long, so I won't explain... PM me if for some reason you do... anyways, back to my version of forks( as always Ms. Meyers owns the Twilight Saga blah blah blah not mine blah)**

* * *

I woke up from my dreamless sleep a few short hours later. Kids wake up early, and I had to be up first so that I could make breakfast. So at 6:30 I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes from my suitcase and headed across the hallway to take a shower and get ready for the day.

After dressing in a simple tee and jeans, I went down to the kitchen. Neither rose nor Emmett is much of a cook so they usually give the kids those little waffles from the freezer. I on the other hand love to cook. It's a hobby of mine. I got out all the ingredients I would need to make breakfast and started cooking. I made scrambled eggs, chocolate chip pancakes for the kids (blueberry for myself), and sausage. Just as I was finishing I heard movement upstairs. It was in one of the kids rooms. I checked the clock, 7:26; I would never be up this early on a Sunday if I didn't have to be.

Landon came down the stairs first. He was still wearing his blue truck pajamas. He seemed so big; I guess I don't see the kids enough. When he saw me, his face lit up with a huge smile. He looked just like a miniature version of Emmett with his curly dark hair and dimples. He did have rose's blue eyes though. He ran up to me and gave me a tight hug, almost knocking me over backward in the process. Yeah, He really is a mini-Emmett.

"Bella!" He shouted. I heard movement upstairs. He must've gotten Lianna to get out of bed by shouting. She likes stay in bed for a while after she wakes up. I don't blame her, Rose and I do too. "Why are you here so early and where's mommy?" he asked as Lianna entered the kitchen and I gave him his food, he eats like a little Emmett as well.

"Auntie!" She yelled as she ran over to me. I picked her up as she reached me so that she could wrap her arms around my neck instead of my legs when she hugged me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek which I returned before putting her down and giving her a plate. Her hair is just as brown as Rose's and had flawless loose curls all through. It looked more like she spent the last hour styling it than like she had just gotten out of bed. If she didn't hate having her hair done so much, I would think that was exactly what happened. "Where are mommy and daddy?" she asked also noticing the absence of her parents.

" Your Nana and Papa got sick, so your mommy and daddy went to Tennessee so they could take care of them like they take care of you when you get sick." I told the lie Rose said I should use. She didn't want them to worry. "So what do you guys want to do?" I asked after we al finished eating and while I was cleaning up the dishes.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lianna asked

"Yeah a movie! Please Bella?" Landon agreed

"Okay, what movie should we watch?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. It's always goes the same way when you ask this question.

"Madagascar" Landon says, its his favorite. He just loves those crazy little penguins.

"Aladdin" Lianna answers at the same time. Aladdin is her favorite movie

Instead of letting the argue like they usually do, I decided to make a suggestion. "How about we watch The Lion King" I said. That one just happens to be my favorite kids movie. I still have to look away everytime Mufasa dies.

After the movie, the kids decided to play hide and seek. I chose not to play and instead decided to call Jake. He didn't answer, but called back a few minutes later

"Hey Jake" I answered when my phone rang.

"Hey babe, sorry I missed your call. Sam told me I gotta come in today because a part we were waiting for came in yesterday after I left. I was in the shower." Suddenly my thoughts were consumed with thoughts of Jacob in the shower or standing in my bathroom dripping wet wearing just a towel. If I had been mad, I wouldn't be anymore. It's not easy to be mad at a naked Jake. "What are you and the kids doing today? Maybe I can stop by after work?"

"Yeah you should, Its raining so we'll be at the house all day." I said.

"Okay, later Bells"

"Bye Jake" I said before hanging up the phone.

The morning and afternoon passed by uneventfully. Jake had come and gone, choosing to go back to his house on the reservation in La Push where he lived with his father, Billy, since I wouldn't be home. The kids went to bed shortly after he left. I went to bed too, unpacking my bag first.

* * *

**Stay tuned for the Next chapter arriving later today... no promises after that**

**xoxo JazmyN oxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soo... I kinda got distracted so this is later than I thought, but hey, That's the life of a college student... Anyways: Characters=Not mine, Plot=Mine, Landon and Lianna=kinda mine(it's a not so different version of the names of the kids they're modeled after)**

* * *

It's starting to seem like if I dream at all, it's a nightmare. And always with that stupid giant wolf. This time, I was alone in the woods walking around- something I would never actually do. I would probably trip on a tree root and bust my head open on a rock- I was desperately looking for something. I just needed to find it, but exactly what it was I had no idea. And there he was right in front of me. The wolf. I was not scared at first. I followed it. And after a minute we were at a meadow. It was beautiful. I felt a strange comfort that let me know that this was what I was looking for. Then I saw a mountain lion. It remained oddly still until the wolf began to approach it. And then I was terrified. The monstrous wolf was going to destroy the beautiful lion, but instead the wolf turned and got in position to attack me. Then the alarm clock pulled me from yet another nightmare.

It was Monday and Landon and Lianna needed to get ready for school. I woke them up, made a quick breakfast and sent them to get ready for school. I made sure their homework was done and took them to school. Normally they take the bus but I've never had to get two kids ready for school before so we were running a bit late.

Since they were in school, I decided I might as well go home. I needed to check on my house since it had been empty since the morning and because Jake doesn't always clean up after himself.

I drove up to the house and was surprised to see Jacob's car in the driveway. I thought he had said he was going back to La Push last night? Why would he not tell me that he was gonna come back here? Why is he not at work? I pulled up behind him and parked. I got out, locked the truck, and went inside with questions still going through my head.

What I saw when I walked in was not what I suspected I figured there would be a mess, none. I figured he had a day off and would be in bed the whole time, He had just overslept though and was running out the door before he could explain anything. Oh well, I'd just have to ask later. I went up to my room to get settled and maybe sleep a bit, but of course, there had to be a mess somewhere. There were a few cups and a plate on the table by his side of the bed and he hadn't fixed it. I cleaned up and decided to write for a while. My manuscript wasn't due for a few months, and I usually write at the last minute, but I felt like writing. This book had children in it and Landon and Lianna put me in a writing mood. I went to my little home office and typed until it was time to go get the kids from school.

Jake POV

I told Bella I was going back to La Push last night to my father's house, and at first I had planned to, but Leah called and said Sam had come over to the apartment her and her cousin shared and she really hadn't felt like being there. I understood and since I had a key to a place she could stay, I figured we could just go to forks for the night instead.

I woke up around nine and looked around. Where was Leah? Then I noticed a note on the bed. She went to the shop early. That made me smile. I could go see her. I work there. We could take a break and… I should get up and get ready. I might call Bella when I get there. Gotta call her from work sometime so she thinks I'm there all the time I say I am. Working crazy hours and letting her hear the tools and sounds of the shop that one night was the best decision I ever made. I got paid overtime to hang out with Leah. And an excuse to see her outside shop hours. I wonder why she doesn't want me to leave Bella yet. She says she doesn't want it to be obvious to Sam that she cheated on him with me, but they were over months ago. Turns out he was cheating on her too anyways. And with her own cousin. That's pretty shameless for both of them. I got up and moved Leah's glass to my side of the room, Bella could come home and see after all and It's not like I want to hurt her. There's just nothing left between us since I met Leah. I hopped in the shower and got ready for work.

When I got out and was on my way downstairs, I heard someone in the opening the door. It could only be one person. I quickly checked the bedroom for any signs of last nights activities. When I was satisfied that there weren't any, I headed down as if I were running late, putting on a little show.

Bella POV

I picked up the kids form school and we went to the library Landon found a book that he liked right away and was reading the whole time. He was so into the book it was like he wasn't even there. Rose and I were both like that when we were his age. Lianna on the other hand kinda just ran around for a while until the librarian began to read aloud a popular new children's book. She settled down after that and stayed there until it was time to go listening to the end and then reading it again for herself.

We left the library and had to rush home to make it in time for the piano lesson. I hadn't met the teacher and I didn't want to be late and look careless, but it seemed like that would be exactly what happened.

As soon as I got the kids coats put away the doorbell rang. I made a mental note to leave a little earlier on Friday.

When I opened the door I was shocked at what I saw. I was expecting a petite lady, someone kinda old and soft spoken. The piano teacher was a man a bit older than I and a quite handsome one at that. He had an interesting red tone in his brown hair, it was almost bronze looking. His eyes were a nice green, which has always been my favorite color for eyes. His nose was very straight . His full lips were a bit feminine in their redness but, his jaw was manly and angular. He cleared his throat

"umm… Hello, my name is Edward, I'm the Piano Teacher."

"Oh umm, Yeah I'm Bella, come in." Such an eloquent response, I bet he can really tell I write for a living.

As soon as he was in the door, Lianna was in his arms giving him a hug. That girl is just so friendly and energetic.

We all made our way over to the piano. It was just a simple upright, but I know Rose would love to have a grand piano some day. Landon was already sitting down although he didn't seem quite as excited as his sister.

"So," I said while trying to work on forming some actual words. "What do Rose and Em usually do while you're here?" That's a good one, that way I'll know whether to call Jake and pretend that I didn't just check out this man who teaches piano, or watch him now and do that later.

"Umm," he was turning a little red and looked like he couldn't find the words he was looking to say, "they usually umm… they spend some… alone time upstairs." I should have expected that from them. With as much "alone time" as they spend, it surprising they only have two kids.

"Oh… well, I guess I'm not needed then. I think I'm gonna run home for a bit. I'll be back in a while." I figured since he's here for two hours, I might as well make use of this free time and check on my house.

* * *

**Yay another chapter, and not even a month passed! *sarcasm over* Im gonna TRY to get a steady update schedule going... wish me luck**

**until next time**

**xoxoJazmynoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters by Stephenie Meyer. Story by me.

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. This is a really short one just to get Leah's side of the story. She really isn't a bad guy in this... sorta. her intentions aren't bad at least. anyways... here you go.

* * *

**Leah POV**

I don't feel good about what I'm doing. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob, but Bella was always so nice to me. She doesn't deserve to the things we have been doing to her. I know how much that hurts. It's just that I don't want Sam to know about Jacob and me yet. I'm selfish. I can admit it.

Sam and I were together for a while; it was really just a waste of time. We weren't in love. It's just easier sometimes to stay together and not feel anything than it is to break up. We were just a convenience thing. I may have pretended to be more into him so that he wouldn't fire me. Dating your boss isn't the best idea I've ever had after all.

I guess I kinda knew he was cheating. I guess that's why when Jacob first walked in to the shop, and I felt a pull to him, I didn't feel bad about wanting to cheat on Sam. Then I got to know him. And I really started to like him, not just the intense lust the first time I saw him. But of course, Sam always made a point of making a show out of our relationship in front of him. As if there was anything really left.

Jacob and I danced around the obvious for a while. It's not as if He wanted to cheat. I get that. It's not like we jumped right into this secret relationship.

After a few months of trying to ignore what he was feeling Jacob came to me. It was only supposed to be one night. One night to get me out of his system. One night for me to get what I wanted. It just didn't work out like that.

Sam is definitely the type to find, or even create, a reason to fire either Jacob or me if he ever found out though. And that is why he has to stay with Bella for a while longer. He needs this job. Jacob is such a good Mechanic. He wants to open up his own shop with Embry Call. A town like forks only has one shop, and most people have started asking for Jake, Embry, or Paul to work on their cars. He would get most of the business around. He just needs a little more money to do it. I've been helping him save. As soon as we get enough money together, we're gonna fix everything. I just hope that Bella and I, or more importantly, Bella and Jacob, remain friends after this.

* * *

Okay... now that that's out there, I can ask this... Does anyone wanna co-write this story? posting it before I finished was a bad idea. I really am not inspired for it anymore. Which is why it never gets updated. Email me if you want to, otherwise it's just going on an indefinite hiatus.

I do have another story coming soon... one that i will finish before posting. It's an Alice/Jasper story. I figured it makes more sense to write one of those since they were my favorites in the book. feel free to author alert me if you want to see it. or not... that can work too.

So long and sorry to all of you who don't stick around.

xoxo JazmyN oxox


End file.
